Fateful Encounters
by ChibiKira13
Summary: Haruhi, dumped by Tamaki for a different girl, is now a successful lawyer in Japan, but do all her senses fail when she meets a familiar face on the streets who hasn't quite gotten over her yet? R/R please!


**A/N : Hey there! It's Chibi, and this is my first fanfiction on the site! I'd love some R/R's, thanks! This was also based on Avril Lavigne's song 'Things I'll Never Say' ~ And I am totally a Tama/Haru fan, but my friend insisted I write a fanfiction with these two for her, so here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haru X Hika : Fateful Encounters<strong>

Haruhi walked along the streets of Japan and sighed. _It's been 10 years since I last saw the host club, I wonder how they are all doing..._she thought as she passed by her old school. _I remember...these walls...this prestigious school for top notch idiots like Tamaki, yet I let myself become absorbed with him...and of course I'm let down..._ Haruhi let out another sigh, knowing how she would never be on the same level as the wealthy friends that she used to have. Haruhi was finally pursuing her dream, she was a well-off lawyer, following her mother's footsteps, and she had gotten a rather feminine appearance after she grew her hair out. She began dressing more female oriented and had practically finished her life as a "guy" so you might say, that was all in the past, until that fateful encounter.

After seeing Tamaki and Haruhi get together, that throbbing pain in Hikaru's heart never fully closed. After finishing high school, it actually happened. Kaoru and Hikaru went their own ways. Unfortunately for Hikaru, only a couple of days ago, Kaoru had married a nice girl that he met and got along with. Hikaru was glad for his brother, but now he was completely alone, the walls he had always been narrowly avoiding had finally closed and trapped him inside. Hikaru continued to walk around Tokyo, just mindlessly, not really caring what happened now. As he admired the scenery that he had been so acquainted with for so long, but never bothered to look at, he bumped into a long brown haired girl...

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized as she bowed her head to Hikaru. In normal occasions, if Hikaru was the same as he used to be in high school, he would most likely give the girl a snarky remark, but he was in a depressed state of mind and just put on a fake smile, "It's alright!" he replied as he looked at her in his state of sadness.

"Hikaru?" the girl asked as Hikaru looked at her strangely, _How does she know my name..._he thought and gave her a better glance, _Do I know her?_

"It's me, Haruhi!" she said, her face becoming more and more animated with each word, a broad smile spread across her face. Hikaru felt a familiar stab in his heart when he heard her name.

"Wow! It's been too long, really! How are you, how's Kaoru?" she began to ask. Hikaru faked a smile as he gave her a rather short reply, "Good." Haruhi's face seemed to soften a bit as she looked in his eyes with those familiar chocolate brown eyes that had him fall for her in high school, "What's wrong Hikaru?" she asked gently and tugged at his jacket a bit as to ask the same question silently, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru curiously. _Something seems wrong...did I hit a touchy subject?_ She thought worriedly, remembering his old personality. "No, I'm fine," she heard him reply. She decided to let it slide. Haruhi sighed, but then she let out a small laugh. He looked at her and asked, "What's so funny?"

"It's just...I was just thinking about you guys, everyone in the club..." she trailed on.

"Oh...well how's you and ….Tamaki?" Hikaru managed to utter out those words.

"Oh..." Haruhi looked down a bit, "Well..." she began to chuckle oddly, "It just...didn't exactly hit off I guess.." she said with a sad tone. _Yeah...it really didn't..._Haruhi sighed as she closed her eyes rethinking the moment he left and married with that wealthy girl his grandmother calmly approved of.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi and saw her saddened look, _That must be bad for her..._he thought and did the first thing that came to mind. Hikaru hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry," he said in a gentler voice than earlier. Haruhi glanced at Hikaru who had her into a warm embrace, and she knew these feelings far too well and was sure she didn't want to go back through the same heartbreak again. Hikaru saw the small little bakery on the left and asked Haruhi, "D'ya want to go in and catch up? Like old times?" he asked with a small smile.

Haruhi nodded, knowing she had to hide her feelings, deep down, the heartbreak affected her for almost half a year, all her cases had been canceled, and she just stopped everything in life. Haruhi knew that she was at her prime in her career, so she couldn't afford to lose it all now with these small things she felt for Hikaru. She quickly stuffed them deep down and deprived them of life as she only looked forward now, to her future.

Hikaru knew those same feelings that he had attempted to hide deep down after they all graduated were resurfacing once more. He closed his eyes and sighed as he opened the door for Haruhi to walk through. They walked in and the waitress came over, "Oh how cute! Couples!" she giggled and escorted them to a table by the window, ignoring their denials.

Hikaru felt his face grow red when he heard the waitress call them a couple. _I wish..._he thought with his blush brightly glowing across his face.

"So Hikaru, how's you and Kaoru?" Haruhi brought up, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the waitress' stumble..

"Oh, Kaoru got married, we tried finding the host club and invite them, but couldn't find most of them...Kyoya did come though. We contacted him, he's the head of the Ootori company now!" Hikaru exclaimed, feeling relief as he talked about his brother even though he also felt a small empty gap of lonliness.

"Oh wow! I'm happy for him! So what about you? Girlfriend yet?" Haruhi asked Hikaru curiously. Hikaru suddenly stood up, completely flustered, "W-What are you doing Hikaru..?" she asked as he walked over to her side and sat down.

"No, I haven't. Haruhi...to tell you the truth..." Hikaru murmured softly, his face flushed red, "I actually never got over yo-"

"-O-Oh! So Kyoya's the successor?" Haruhi interrupted, knowing what Hikaru was going to say. Hikaru felt his courage crash to the ground as he obviously figured that Haruhi didn't want him to say what he would have said if she didn't stop him before he finished. Hikaru got up as he nodded, "Yeah, Kyoya's successor.." he said in a quiet voice and just ran out the bakery without another glance back at her, he would forget it all. The past, everything, why should Hikaru be the only one suffering?

Haruhi glanced as Hikaru's red head of hair flew out the bakery and sighed painfully, _I'm sorry..._ she thought, knowing it wouldn't do any good now that he had gone.

Hikaru felt the wind brush against his face with each step he took, knowing that as long as he never turned back, he wouldn't have to regret. Each step further away from her, each step separating the two, each step knowing he couldn't look back and regret. Hikaru knew, he had regret and guilt fill himself up ever since he saw Tamaki steal his princess away, no longer would he sit and let everything happen around him. No longer would he watch everybody change and sit there waiting for them all to come back to him. No longer would he be the last to know of his own feelings. He knew this time, for sure, that it was over. Hikaru knew it was too late as he closed his eyes and for the first time, ran for himself, not for anyone else, just himself.

Haruhi walked outside the bakery silently and stopped over-analyzing everything. She looked around and knew what she had to do, she couldn't just leave him like that. She ran, not knowing where, but just ran. Haruhi felt that as long as she kept running, eventually her heart would tell her what to do and so that's what she did. She closed her eyes and sped up, her heart was pointing her into the way she should go, the way where she wouldn't regret anything else for the rest of her life. And with that thought, she ran right into Hikaru, who had been pacing around the streets like a dejected puppy.

_***It felt as if this moment had stopped the Earth, everything just stopped.***_

Hikaru saw Haruhi's long brown hair flying in the air gracefully as she bumped right into him, eyes closed, heart deciding. They looked each other in the eyes and without another word, their future was entwined together forever. Sadly, yet happily, Hikaru held her face, tears streaming, and pulled her close. His lips slowly touched hers passionately, and she finally understood what she had never believed in. The whole principle of love.

**You must be ready to sacrifice everything, for true love.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so it isn't the best story...pretty bad plot too, but I'm still up for some R/R! I love em - R/R is to me as Cake is to Hunny. Get it? (: I hope you enjoyed this strange piece of fanfiction :3**

**A/N2: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! (: Also - do you guys think I should perhaps make different one shots of the futures of each host club member?  
><strong>


End file.
